Other Note Ultimo golpe
by arellanosan
Summary: Ambas brillantes mentes saben que el final para alguno de ellos se acerca, lo malo es que el que tenga la debilidad mas marcada perdera. L siente algo por quien es considerado el asesino... ¿Quien ganara? Lemon- lightxL-


_Tu sombra cae en mis manos,_

_y mis manos transparentes,_

_tu sangre gotea lentamente_

_en mi alma,_

_y mi alma tan llena de líquido carmín_

_que no recibió nada de ti..._

**Light Yagami:**

"Nunca me ha gustado escribir mis pensamientos, es una prueba mas de quien soy. Mi enemigo en turno es el increíble L, claro que no es rival para mi pero tampoco es un ser que merezca un descuido"

Nunca un día se me había hecho tan eterno como hoy. Puedo sentir el nerviosismo en mis venas y el placer que me causa es el más exquisito que haya sentido desde que adquirí el poder de la Death Note.

Muy pronto podré pronunciarme el dios de este mundo, no me importa a quien deba matar, mi familia, mis amigos… ¡L!...

**Ryuzaki:**

"No hay duda alguna: Yagami es KIRA. Algo difícil de creer por todo el departamento, estoy a un paso de descubrir la relación de Amane el segundo asesino con Light. Pero debo admitir que el afecto que tengo hacia él es extremo. Hoy es un día que me tiene tenso… voy a morir…

Pero antes quiero que se cumpla mi ultimo deseo… ¡quiero morir en los brazos de Yagami! Nunca le he temido a la muerte y ahora tengo un motivo para amar la muerte"

**"El dia esperado**"

18:00 Departamento de investigación. Edificio L

Todo el equipo de investigación se encuentra reunido. Una regla de la Death Note los detiene: "los trece días…" en los que supuestamente un poseedor de la libreta morirá de no haber hecho uso de ella.

L se queda pensando por un momento y todos lo observan esperando les de alguna indicación. Por su parte Rem se encuentra inquieta pues cualquier cosa que diga Ryuzaki los pondrá en peligro.

De pronto se fue la luz en el edificio, muy conveniente, L no se lo esperaba.

- Watari dime por favor porque no regresa la luz.-

Su ayudante no tardo en responderle

-Fue una explosión en la subestación Ryuzaki-

Los detectives del departamento se mostraron desconcertados pero a L se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a revisar el mismo. Rem vio que era una manera para hacer más relajado el ambiente, a final de cuentas no serviría de mucho.

- Probablemente cayo algo en la subestación, pero me parece muy sospechoso ¿no crees Light?-

- ¿Piensas Ryuzaki que pudo haber sido el asesino?-

- Mm......., mas bien que fuiste tú-

- ¡ah claro! Seguramente cuando estabas de espaldas le dije a mi otro yo que bajara hasta la subestación y arrojara algo para que se fuera la luz y así ganar tiempo para darme a la fuga-

Todos se le quedaron viendo a L de forma molesta, pero fue el señor Yagami quien se lo hizo saber.

-¡Por favor Ryuzaki! Todos estamos aquí no le veo fundamento a lo que dices-

El detective más inteligente del mundo quedo como un bobo ante tal insinuación pero no desistió de lo que dijo.

- Muy bien, entonces Yagami por favor acompáñame hasta el sótano para revisar lo que ocurrió, no quiero ponerme en riesgo-

- ¬¬ Por supuesto, no vaya a salirte el muerto-

Fue así como Light y L salieron de la oficina y caminaron por los pasillos oscuros con una lámpara. Yagami veía que era imposible que la planta de luz no funcionara la verdad era algo ¡inverosímil! Pero observaba algo tranquilo a L y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era un plan de L para estar a solas…

-Light vamos arriba-

-¿se puede saber para que? La subestación se encuentra en el sótano –

-es que hay algo que solo puedo mostrarte a ti. No quisiera comentarlo con los demás detectives por que tu vida peligraría-

-¡!-

Light se quedo paralizado por lo que dijo, pero no quería cometer el riesgo de decir algo más y acompaño a Ryuzaki a la parte de arriba.

_Me besaste y no te sentí._

_me amaste y no te correspondí_

_me tomaste y te aleje_

_me tocaste y me aparte..._

Ambos acudieron a uno de los cuartos de la ultima planta, obviamente sin luz; en la habitación había solamente un sofá y un montón de dulces los cuales estaban regados por todo el cuarto. El momento era evidente, L tenía pensado hacer algo que beneficiaria a KIRA.

- Este es mi cuarto preferido, es mi espacio para reflexionar mientras ustedes descansan. Mi sillón es lo único que no puedo abandonar y lo mismo con esta maravillosa vista a la cuidad, me dicen que aun tengo el control de la situación… ¿Qué piensas de él Yagami?-

Yagami mostró una expresión seria y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Ryuzaki?-

L bajo la mirada y volteo hacia la ventana, Light se acerco a él para escuchar más de cerca lo que le diría…

-Tú eres Kira, eso de los trece días es una farsa y tengo pensado hacer que la libreta aplique la pena de muerte, si quien escribió un nombre en la libreta no muere, se caerá lo que tienes planeado Yagami. Y yo te habré vencido-

Light no mostró sentimiento alguno por lo que dijo, se acerco mas al detective y lo tomo por la cintura. Ryuzaki no parecía serle indiferente y como muestra de ello acerco su boca a la de Light, ambos se besaron de manera discreta.

-¿Es esto lo único que me quieres decir? Si en verdad lo sabes ¿Por qué me citas aquí, hay alguna cámara por la cual nos observan todos?-

-Light no seas tonto, de ser así no te hubiera besado-

-Entonces explícame porque no entiendo nada- Así el hijo de Soichiro se puso cómodo en el sillón.

L se recargo en un lado del sillón y empezó a platicarle a Light

-Es algo difícil de explicar, en realidad… ejem, estoy nervioso…-

La mano de Light se puso sobre la del detective, el chico se puso aun mas nervioso y no pudo hablar haciendo que Yagami aprovechara la ocasión par nuevamente besarlo y acariciar sus nalgas.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo ¿verdad Ryuzaki? Por favor dime que quieres que te haga el amor y te aseguro que lo disfrutaras-

L observo sin articular palabras por un momento… y sin decir nada, el ansioso muchacho se fue contra Light tirandolo del sofá, Light quedo adolorido y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse Ryuzaki lo beso frenéticamente.

-No Light, yo seré quien te haga el amor, nunca creas que fui tan inocente-

-¡!-

Elle arranco la camisa de Light y empezó a acariciar el pecho que deseó mientras lo espiaba en la ducha, lamió el objeto de su deseo y chupo sus tetillas agregando una pequeña mordidita. Yagami nunca se lo espero, él creía que iba a ser fácil "enchufarse" a L pero resulto ser totalmente lo contrario.

Estaba disfrutando el momento pero como que ser el uke no le parecía algo agradable al asesino y lo retiro de encima.

-Ryuzaki perdóname pero a mí nunca… yo soy el que… de verdad sentirás muy rico si te lo hago yo-

-¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar si nunca lo has probado? No soy tan bestia como para no haber traído lubricante, te aseguro que voy a ser delicado contigo-

-¡¡¡Ryuzaki!!! No puedo hacerlo así…-

-estoy demasiado excitado y me voy a molestar, negociemos el asunto, déjate penetrar y yo también lo hare-

No estaba muy contento con el asunto pero decidió que había mucho en juego como para desperdiciarlo con una tontería, además ya excitado L podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-E- emm… esta bien-

Ryuzaki mostró una sonrisita picara y de inmediato se bajo el pantalón. Light se quedo atónito pero entendió el mensaje, no había más que hacer placentero el momento o de lo contrario seria muy largo y angustioso ser por un rato la mascota de L, así que el muchacho se dispuso a masturbar a su salvador

_Tantas falsas palabras de ternura_

_llenaban mis oídos de dolor_

_ya que tus mentiras piadosas_

_lastiman más que la verdad dolorosa._

El momento era muy vergonzoso para el asesino, no sabía ni como reaccionar, actuar, tenia en sus manos el pene erecto de Ryuzaki aunque lo vergonzoso no era que la hiciera de uke si no el hecho de ser el esclavo sexual de su peor enemigo.

-¿Pasa algo Light?-

-… B-bueno… es solo cuestión de que asimile la situación…-

El detective pudo notar que la actitud de Light era mera actuación pero él lo deseaba tanto que ese hecho salía sobrando.

Light por fin se decidió y llevo a su boca el miembro deseoso de ser devorado. Light pensó: "Así es mas o menos como lo hacia Misa por que Kiyomi era una sosa en este aspecto". Light sabia que iba por buen camino ya que su amante ya empezaba a tocarse, fue así como agarro con ambas manos su "juguetito" y empezó a masturbarlo fuerte; la acción era tan caliente que bajo una de sus manos para masturbarse él también.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos hasta que a L se le ocurrió cambiar los papeles: ahora a Elle le tocaba saborear a Yagami, pero no contento con apreciar la desenfundada espada de Light opto por ponerle un poco de "dulzura" a su paleta.

Ryuzaki tenia bajo su sillón un poco de chocolate derretido, pero aquel dulce aun se encontraba caliente; L mostró a Light la temperatura del chocolate poniendo un poco en su testículo. Light se rehusaba a dejar que se lo pusiera a menos de que enfriara pero Elle hizo un puchero que avisaba a Kira que de no acceder todo su esfuerzo se iba abajo.

Como siempre Light acepto solo pidió sentarse en el sillón para tener algo de que aferrarse a la hora del chocolate. No hubo problema, L abrió de piernas a Yagami y vio que su miembro mas que excitado estaba asustado… Lawliet empezó a preparar a su asustado amigo, con su experta boquita ¡Por Dios! él sabia mejor que cualquiera como chupar una paleta y los placeres que sentirían cada una de ellas si tuvieran la misma vida que Kira.

-¡¡Ahhhh… mmm....... ahh!!-

Light ya empezaba a excitarse como se esperaba, por eso L subió el ritmo de sus probadas. Light no resistía y quería masturbarse él mismo pero L le propino un manazo y le pidió esperara por que lo mejor era el postre.

Lawliet por fin pudo vaciar poco a poco su recipiente sobre el pene de Light, la temperatura del chocolate ya era mas baja pero aun así era bastante para soportarse. El chico castaño trato de aguantar el líquido espeso y se mordió los labios para no gritar, por su parte Ryuzaki quedo maravillado y no tardo mucho en seguir su placentero trabajo

De pronto la excitación de Light llego al máximo, tomo de los cabellos a Elle y metió su pene aun mas a la boca del detective, parecía que lo iba ahogar con todo eso pero el momento lo valía.

-¡¡¡¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh……sí L, ya casi…..aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-

Yagami lanzo un chorro abundante de semen que solo fue disfrutado por L, combinado con el dulce, aquello era un perfecto "chocolatito caliente".

-¿Te gusto Light?- L sonrío muy satisfecho…

Light bajo las piernas del sillón y se puso tan apenado como una chiquilla después de su primera vez.

- No te lo puedo negar L, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre… y menos con una fantasía como la tuya-

- No te preocupes mi amor, este momento ninguno de los dos lo olvidara hasta el día de nuestras muertes- Acto seguido lo besó.

Después de unos minutos de apasionados besos, ambos se quitaron las pocas prendas que les quedaban; entonces empezaron a tocarse sin hacerlo es sus sexos, L y Light creyeron conocerse, pero al estarse explorando de tal manera y me refiero, físicamente, cayeron en cuenta que apenas lo estaban haciendo…

Light quedo sentado en el sillón, L apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amor y parecía quererse dormir en ellas, Yagami correspondió acariciando su desaliñada cabellera.

-"Por fin ha terminado esta vergonzosa actuación… ¡¡pero me las vas a pagar Ryuzaki..!!!" (Pensando)-

Rompiendo un poco el ambiente de tranquilidad L se levanto rápido y comenzó a buscar como loco por toda la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo Ryuzaki? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.-

- No te preocupes Light, he preparado una sorpresa y espero no te niegues-

Light no pudo disimular su cara de miedo ¿Acaso L trata de hacerle algo peor?, no tardo en adivinarlo… la mente mas brillante de todo el mundo tenia en mente usar una cuerda y un consolador…

-¿Te gusta el bondage?-

Light inmediatamente pensó: -"¡Maldito! ¡Esto ha llegado al límite de mi tolerancia! No puedo soportar mas esta humillación…"-

- mmm por tu expresión puedo decir que no te agrada la idea-

- Te equivocas L, después de lo que me mostraste me atrevo a pensar que sientes algo por mí y estos juegos son una forma de amarnos sin límites-

Ryuzaki se sorprendió y era notable, mientras Light se sentía el ser más vil que haya habitado la tierra.

- Te equivocas Yagami, yo solo quiero cogerte por que se me antoja, es una tontería eso del amor-

- ¡! ¿¡Que!?-

KIRA

"¿¡Que esta diciendo este idiota? ¿Todos mis esfuerzos se están yendo por la borda? No, solo me esta probando, quiere saber cual va a ser mi reacción"

Elle Lawliet

"¡Por favor dime algo que me haga sentir importante para ti… quiero morir por ti!"

_Y esos besos sin color_

_no entraron en mi espíritu_

_son como un arco iris en blanco y negro_

_como ver el sol por la noche_

_como llenar el mar de lágrimas_

_y como si la lluvia no mojara!!!_

**CONTINUARA…**

**esta historia esta publicada en una comunidad de amor yaoi bajo el nombre de ARELLANO, soy su autor**


End file.
